


THE ONLY THING A GAMBLER NEEDS

by ivorygates



Series: Bellemettle [1]
Category: Cammie'verse - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many kinds of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ONLY THING A GAMBLER NEEDS

Saturdays were for hanging out at Jack's (when they got Saturdays). They just were. Even if she was swamped with work (which she always was) she just stuffed her backpack full of everything she could take out of the Mountain and brought her laptop and worked and bitched about his taste in beer and he pointed out that she was drinking the stuff she'd brought and swore (mildly) at the television and later they'd usually call for take-out and sometimes play a game or two of chess.

This Saturday wasn't quite a usual Saturday.

"I think," she said meditatively, "that I've been in love with you for a long time." She thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah. Probably since Abydos."

"I miss a memo?" Jack wasn't really listening. There was, after all, some sort of sport-thing on the television.

She poked his thigh - hard - then swung around on the couch so her feet were resting on the wall beside his head and she was looking at the television upside-down. A definite improvement. _"In love,"_ she repeated. "In fact, I'm pretty sure we've been having an affair."

That got his attention; he actually lowered the volume and looked at her. "Dani." His 'you'd better start making sense immediately' voice.

"Jack." She could do that voice right back at him. "Who would you rather be having an affair with, me or Sam?"

"Not funny." He looked away and the volume went back up. A few notches louder, even. And yeah, they all knew why it wasn't funny. That was the _point._

"Sorry," she said. She scrunched sideways on the couch so that her shoulder was touching his knee. "Okay. Look. Who would you rather Washington _thought_ you were having an affair with?"

"Game's on."

She waited.

"You've heard something," he said at the commercial.

"Sort of." Meaning that Sam had said that a friend of hers from Pentagon days had dropped her a helpful hint that somebody - Sam wasn't sure who - was going to be sniffing around the SGC for any hint of 'procedural irregularity' (and they all knew what that meant) and there was already a betting pool at the SGC about _which_ of them Sam was screwing. And Dani happened to know that the answer was 'none of them' and she also knew which two members of SG-1 _would_ be doing it with each other if they could be and it wasn't an open secret yet but that was just because _people were fucking stupid._

"You're the little brother I never wanted," Jack said after a minute.

She made a rude noise. "I wasn't planning to fuck you on the Gate Room ramp."

"Tsk. Language."

"And you career military."

"Officer and a gentleman. Feet."

She swung around again, put her feet on the coffee table, scrunched down on the couch, and picked up her beer. He always muted the commercials, but when she looked back at the screen, the game was back on, and he hadn't turned the sound up again. She glanced at him. He was thinking. She drank beer.

"So. I pass you a note during study hall?" he finally asked.

Like so many American cultural references, she didn't quite get it, but she knew enough to know that it was (a) a joke and (b) a request for clarification (you could fake your way through a lot of conversations by guessing really well). "I figure you teach me how to run a covert op," she answered.

"Ah," he said. He reached for the remote again. The sound came back up. "Not too covert."

#

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yet more proof that Synecdochic and I shouldn't be let to stay up past our bedtimes. Or be let out alone together. Or something. Because y'all know about Cammie Mitchell and how she improves Daniel's life immeasurably, right? So, let me take you on a trip to The Universe Next Door....
> 
> It all started in IM of course...
> 
> ivorygates: you do not want me to write about her and Dani conquering the universe, i know you don't
> 
> synecdochic: oh god it'd be hysterical
> 
> ivorygates: yes. yes, it would...
> 
> synecdochic: they'd stare at each other for about three minutes straight without speaking. and everyone in range would hold their breaths. and then cammie would smile that sleepy, lazy smile, the one that takes forever to finish blooming, and says, "You an' me gon' be juuuuus' fine." and Dani is not entirely quite sure if she's just been complimented or propositioned.
> 
> ivorygates: but ... cookies...
> 
> synecdochic: Jack would have to be with Sam in this one. He and Dani love each other a lot, but not in love type love, and Dani never let her feelings develop, because Jack Was Sam's.
> 
> ivorygates : Jack and Dani probably ran interference for Jack and Sam for years, as a smokescreen, not that Jack and Sam ever did anything, but TPTB were tetchy now and then
> 
> synecdochic: Yes! Mildly scandalous for Jack to be quasi-involved with Dani, but not career-destroying for either of them
> 
> ivorygates: one long game of bait-and-switch until Jack went off to Washington and the three of them breathed a deep sigh of relief...


End file.
